


By the Fireplace

by mediaman89



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series, atlus - Fandom
Genre: Amazing, F/M, Fireplaces, Hardcore, Hot, Love, Porn, Sex, Softcore Porn, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22474927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediaman89/pseuds/mediaman89
Summary: A steamy, sexy lemon featuring the two lovers, Yu and Yukiko making love by the fireplace. Contains explicit sexual content, you have been warned!
Relationships: Amagi Yukiko/Narukami Yu
Kudos: 9





	By the Fireplace

Yu x Yukiko - by the fireplace

The setting is inside a lovely house besides the fireplace as winter comes rushing in, developing cold temperatures at low numbers, and the holidays are on the horizon. 

Yu and Yukiko are lovers, sitting on the couch around the fireplace, sharing each other's company, it's obvious that Yu's handsome looks and body are enough to generate enough body heat to warm up, right beside the Raven-Haired babe that is Yukiko. They spent time drinking beverages, and other fun things.

Yu: You're so beautiful, baby…...

They are both sitting beside each other on the couch and then Yu slowly leaned in to kiss her subtly, he places his left hand on Yukiko's waist on the right side, Yu can feel his penis begin to take shape inside his pants as he feels her body through her clothing, they both start to kiss on the lips and they use their hands to massage each other's bodies, each kiss and groping grew to be more passionate, Yu uses his hands to grope Yukiko's breasts and give them a nice grope and massage, while she massages his face and shoulders. When they make out, they start to warm up, and begin to try to explore each other's bodies. You can go then starts to get onto his lap, while doing it, Yu's right hand rubs her pussy under her skirt.

Yukiko: mmmmmm…. That feels good….

Yu: I feel all warm and fuzzy, I want to turn up the heat.

Yukiko: Then let's burn together.

With these words, they started digging into each other, Yukiko leaned in to kiss, and started undoing the buttons on his shirt and it shows Yu's toned chest, thin, somewhat muscular, and toned, she places her right palm on his chest while he plays with Yukiko's breasts, after a minute, Yu assisted in taking off Yukiko's shirt. She got into her bra, and she undid her bra using her hands, and her naked breasts are exposed to her, her body is very much like a beauty model, slim, athletic, and her breasts are is shapely and round. Yu's erection is getting harder by the minute.

The two started making out heavily like there is no tomorrow, embracing and groping at each other's naked skin and private parts, their lower garments would become undressed as they make out with each other, with Yu nipping at Yukiko's breasts and titties, the two moaned with sexual passion.

Yu: mmmmmm….ommmmmm….sigh….sigh

Yukiko: ahhhh!!!! Mmmmmm…..ohhhhh...auuuuh…..

After around a couple of minutes, their lower garments are all off and the two of them are completely naked, Yu helped Yukiko take off her skirt and panties with ease, she looks at Yu's erect cock in awe, long, tall, veins showing, and like a bent flagpole. She feels her pussy get slightly wet and getting wetter as it goes along. The two of them have their hormones pounding to sexual levels, then they proceed to feed their horniness on each other. Yukiko started by kissing the top of his naked chest all the way down to his crotch, smooth and slowly, she stroked his cock slowly and deeply, Yu moans as his genitals are being played with.

Yu: So good Yukiko-san…..ohhhh yes…..

Yukiko: *in a sexual tone* hehehehe, your dick is so strong and tall, and I want it all….

Yukiko then proceeds to perform oral sex on his lover, stroking his shafting and sucking on his dick and balls, audible wet noises are being brought out as she operates on him, she uses her left hand to grope and slightly squeeze her left breast to pleasure herself as well. This went on for around 5 minutes.

Yu: *whispers* get beside the fireplace.

Yukiko nods in agreement, she makes her way down the floor, and near the fireplace so that the two get some of the heat from it as they fuck. She gets onto the floor crawling and stands on her ass and foot while Yu leans in to make out with her as they get into position with Yu on top of her, she stroked his cock hanging down as they do it.

They started doing doggy style sex, as she gets on to her hands and knees while he gets onto his knees while his erect cock stands tall like a bent flag pole. The two can feel their heart beating very rapidly, he then inserts his dick inside her shiny, wet pussy, he then grasps on to her waist, he bobs his crotch clapping Yukiko's ass as his cock goes in and out of his lovers pussy at a slow pace, then picks it all up, while not getting scratches from the rug, of course. He drives in and out of her smoothly and she moans hard in ecstasy, she feels his hard cock hitting her g-spot everywhere inside her, she adjusts her heads angle depending on how hard she is getting fucked, moving her head slightly upwards and breathing and gasping smoothly.

Yukiko: ahh…. Pant…. Pant….mmmmm

Yu: pant…..oh yes…..ohhh….

This continued for a couple of minutes, until she stands her back upright, facing and near Yu's naked chest. His cock still goes in and out of Yukiko's pussy, but he starts to massage her chest and breasts from behind, after a minute, she puts her left palm on the back of his neck and shoulders. He drives his cock in and out of her pussy smooth and deep, both of them felt insane pleasure, and they are just warming up.

Yu: ohhhh….ahhhhh….mmmmm….oh fuck….

Yukiko: ah!!!....mmmmmmmmmm...pant….pant…

This continued for a couple of minutes until they started changing positions, this time, Yukiko went on top of her lover. She speaks as she smears her right index finger on his chest downwards.

Yukiko: I feel so fucking good... and I'm just getting warmed up..

Yu: You mean, I'm getting warmed up, or both of us?

She giggled a bit at the comment, now she starts to put his cock inside of her pussy and goes up and down his manhood with intense pleasure, with her pussy embracing the erect shape of his penis. Yu grasps her hips as she goes up and down on his manhood, at times, he gave her boobs a nice squeeze as he fucks her, using his left hand.

Yu: oh baby….mmmmmm….mmmmm

Yukiko:pant…..pant….pant….mmmmm…..

As she moves up and down his manhood, Yukiko lifted her face up high into the ceiling and let out an inhumane moan receiving the intense pleasure from his cock, the moaning and panting continued from Yukiko, while Yu followed up with his own soft, rhythmic moans, alongside several touches to her front torso, such as grabbing her breasts and moving his hand down to her waist from the top part of her torso.

Yukiko: mmmmm…..pant...pant...oh yes, you're the best, Yu….ah!!!

Yu: mmmmm…..I fucking love you…..pant….ohhhhh….

This continued on for a couple of minutes until they change positions, Yukiko got on her back supported by cushions from the couch onto the rug to raise her elevation a bit. Yu got on his knees inserting his cock inside her again, performing the missionary position. The hot, erotic sex continued, all while being beside the fireplace. Yu continues to penetrate her like crazy and the two get immense pleasure, by ramming his cock inside in and out of her pussy, his cock is wet from all the penetration he has given her, the intensity of the intercourse grew stronger, as well as their moans.

Yukiko: ohhhh!!!....mmmmm….oh fuck…..ohhhhh…..ahhhhh!!!

Yu: pant…...pant….pant...ohhhhh...oh yeah…..oh yeah

This continued on for several minutes, as well as groping her naked skin and breasts. They were enjoying it like they were in heaven. Yukiko was about to climax, so he groped her breasts and tits to get her to cum, and he did.

Yukiko: oh yes….oh yes….ohhhhh...mmmmm… oh Yu, I'm about to cum, fuck me hard, fuck me, AH!!! *Orgasmed* ohhhhh!!!....mmmmmmm…. Pant….pant.

He made Yukiko cum, but Yu wasn't done yet, he continued the hard humping and fucking immensely to get into cumming sensation. Then he has got to the point where he is about to explode, he fucked her so hard until he pulled out of her pussy and stroked his cock hard and stroked his shaft skin down. Yu started to moan inhumanely as his cock shoots at 7 long strings of cum on Yukiko's stomach and breasts, when she becomes a hot mess of cum.

Yu: oh... Ahhhhh…..oh fuck…*orgasmed* AHHH…..MMMMM...OHHHH….ohhhhh…. Oh fuck yes….oh yes…..mmmm….

She continued to stroke his cock to get every last bit of juice out of him, then yukiko started to grab his dick and stroke it to get every less bit of cum out of him while being a mess from his juice.

Yu: man that feels good…. You are so beautiful, yukiko…

Yukiko: I love you. Same to you.

The two then begin to sit on the couch and embrace each other's naked bodies and eventually went to sleep.

Yukiko: we better get some sleep, we have to get ready for that show tomorrow night…

Yu: I leave it up to you, baby.

They cuddle and then went to sleep on the couch on their sides. As the night continues it's late night, unpleasant, cold temperatures, while the fireplace dies down a bit.


End file.
